


Beware, beware that Dragonborn comes... and she's really cute

by GeneralDelF



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF
Summary: Imagine being, robbed, almost executed, attacked by a dragon, having to loot corpses, and finding you're a legendary warrior all in one day. Could be a lot... Ruby took it like a champ though. Now she's a badass dragon-slaying legend... well, maybe not yet... but that's all Weiss could see...
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Beware, beware that Dragonborn comes... and she's really cute

"He was fearless in death as he was in life." Said the man standing beside Ruby who watched in horror as the headless body fell on the ground. She was so horrified by the sight she didn't notice the distant roar in the sky.

"Next, the renegade from Cyrodiil." The woman in armor pointed at Ruby. She could try to run away… but the horse thief didn't have much luck. 

"Worst day ever…" Ruby moved to the block, her heart beating heavy. As her neck was forced on the block, she could see an axe, and… was that a dragon?! As the huge beast landed on a tower, the earth quaked and the skies became dark. The executioner fell to the ground, allowing Ruby to dodge the giant flaming rock that nearly smashed her head.

"Hey, you. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance." She didn't have to be told that twice. In the midst of chaos, no one cared that a prisoner that wasn't even supposed to be there slipped away. Ruby followed the man for a while, then ran through a flaming building and other things she wouldn't have guessed she would be forced to do when stepping in Skyrim. 

She had to decide now, two men were proposing to her their help, a criminal, and one of the guys that wanted to execute her. Well… this one was pretty easy.

When she stepped inside the building, her hands still bound, there was but a single corpse on the ground. The man beside her crouched and closed the eyes of the dead.

"We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother."

"Oh no, he was your brother?"

"Aren't we all? Here let me help you with bindings." He took a knife and cut the bounds.

"Take his gear, he won't need it anymore." So, getting robbed, getting imprisoned and sent to be executed, getting attacked by a dragon, and now looting corpses… could this day be any worse? But she needed something, after getting robbed in that inn in Cyrodiil she had nothing except the ragged clothes she found and her endless bag… why did she even call it like that? It wasn't endless at all… well, maybe it was… but it was still really heavy. After getting dressed in blue apparel, some soldiers came. Wait, not just some soldiers, but that woman that almost had Ruby executed! 

She grabbed her new axe and felt a jolt of uncertainty. She never used an axe before. Battle axe, yeah! But this... Just to be sure, she prepared her flames in her other hand.

"This is gonna be a long day…"

\--------

"Looks like we made it."

"Yes, I wouldn't be here without your help. Thanks, Ralof."

"You know, you should join the Stormcloaks. You’ve seen the true face of the empire today."

"I don't know… I came to find my dad and sister. Don't you know a Nord man by the name of Taiyang? Or a Nord woman, Yang?"

"Hmm, never heard about those, but if they're proud Nords you could find them in Windhelm, maybe they joined the war." Ruby doubted that. It was long since she saw her dad, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't join the fight… hopefully.

"Well, looks like I am going to try and ask there. I have no clue where to start. All that I remember from when I was little was this… big… dragon head… statue."

"Well, that could be Dragon Bridge. That's west of Solitude. But, that's a long trip. Go to Riverwood, my sister lives there, she'll help you. It’s that way.” He pointed in a direction. “Probably safer if split up though. I hope I’ll see you there.”

* * *

*Two weeks later, location, Solitude*

“Have you heard it yet? Helgen was attacked.” 

“Oh no, how will I only sleep today?” A young elf girl answered, apathetically. “Everything is getting attacked. Civil war, remember?”

“The thing is who attacked Helgen.”

“Helgen is imperial, but I am assuming it was not those stupid bigoted Nords, otherwise you wouldn’t have told me. Am I right, Winter?”

“Yes, people say that they saw a dragon flying around there.” That’s when Weiss’ eyes widened, just for a split second.

“Nobody has seen a dragon for thousands of years. They all died out. Probably just someone had too much mead, that’s not anything unusual here.”

“You should know more than anyone else that just because people believe something has died it out, it doesn’t mean that it’s true.” At that, Weiss sighed. Of course, she knew. She was reminded of it every single day.

“Well, if there really is a living dragon, maybe he will be nice enough to kill the intruders of our home.” Weiss sipped her tea before sighing. “I should get ready for my trip to college. Will you visit me?”

“I will try. Be safe, sister.” After a light bow, Winter walked away, leaving Weiss alone in her room to pack her things in peace. She took her bag and went out. She hated it, everything here, the people, the buildings, walls, just everything. She was glad she could finally leave. For all she knew, Winterhold could be just as bad… but it couldn’t be worse.

“The falmer bitch is finally leaving.” Weiss overheard some townsfolk say.

“Return to your caves!” Someone shouted. Weiss was ready to pierce his throat with an ice spike… however, she vowed herself that she would leave this town gracefully… Although, maybe it would be graceful if she posed right… It would just make things worse. If she just ignored it for a little longer, she could finally leave all of this behind. And that’s what she did. She passed the gate and a carriage was already waiting for her.

“To the Winterhold, right?” The driver asked and Weiss only nodded.

“You know, it’s not every day I get to drive a falmer.” As annoying as it was, Weiss was used to this… at least this one wasn’t disrespectful.

“I know. There aren’t many of us left… after your ancestors nearly wiped us out.” Weiss could spot a Nord from 100 meters away, and this guy was a Nord. Probably because of the hostility in her voice, he quieted down. At least something. To kill some time, Weiss took the book she left on top of her bag and started reading it.

After a few minutes, the carriage stopped and the driver started yelling while running away. Weiss looked at him running back to Solitude before looking the other way and witnessing the huge monstrosity blocking the path… that was a dragon. Weiss’ heart started pumping faster than ever before. The beast opened its mouth but then promptly closing after hearing a not-so-distant voice.

“Stop running away you stupid lizard!” A girl shouted at the dragon. Was she crazy? Most probably. As the beast looked her way and started spraying fire in her direction, all she did was to hide behind a shield.

“My turn.” She said, grabbing an old rusty war axe and slammed it right in the face of the beast. She jumped on top of his head and bashed him a few more times before the beast fell on the ground and stayed there. After the impressively brave… or maybe stupid display, the dragon started glowing, and weird rays of light connected with the girl that just slew a dragon as if it was a mere wild wolf. The dragon’s skin disappeared and soon it was nothing more than a pile of massive bones. The girl visibly relieved and grabbed a few smaller bones before heading Weiss’ way. Shoot! What now? If she did this to a dragon, what would she do to a snow elf?

“Eh… hi?” She greeted shyly in a sweet and cute voice. Weiss wasn’t expecting this.

“H-Hello… good… job… with the dragon.”

“Oh, thanks… and sorry… that it blocked your path. We were fighting in a nearby forest but then he just flew away. Could you believe that?” Weiss blinked a couple of times.

“So… you were hunting a dragon… that flew away, then saved my life and… and now you’re are sorry because he blocks the path?” This must have been a dream. This was way too absurd.

“Well, I wasn’t hunting him, I just came across him… but yeah, the rest seems… about right.”

“I don’t know what to say… How did you even kill him? I heard dragons were impossible to kill for humans.” To that, the girl removed her iron helmet that covered her face and revealed the cutest face a dragon slayer, or anyone, for that matter, could ever have.

“Well… turns out I am a… Dragonborn. Pretty cool, eh?” Now she just had to be lying.

“Dragonborn… you mean the legendary warrior that devours souls of dragons?”

“Yeah… to be honest, I am kinda new to all this stuff. One day I am casually strolling to Skyrim to find my family, then suddenly BAM! I am traveling across this frozen hellscape, trying to stop the apocalypse or whatever. I am pretty tired, to be honest.” The girl sat across Weiss with a tired look.

“Sounds… rough… Well… since my driver ran away… do you know how to get to Winterhold?” At that Ruby perked up.

“You’re going to Winterhold too? Cool. I am supposed to go there to ask about something but… I got kinda lost. I have a map though.” The girl took out a map and a pen. “So… where are we?” Weiss looked at the map. Except for the usual marking of capitals of each hold, there some additional, which looked like they were made by this girl.

“What do these markings mean?”

“This one is a cave, this is bandit hive... ooh, places where I met and killed dragons, and the outlines are where I heard there could be dragons or where they escaped me.”

“Are you... telling me you killed six dragons already?”

“Eh… no… it’s seven now.” She pointed at the skeleton. 

“How long did it take you to meet them all?”

“I dunno. I am in Skyrim for like… two weeks? So… where are we? I can at least mark it here.” Two weeks and seven dragons?! Damn… she was really cute but she was no damsel in distress.

“About… here.” Weiss pointed on the path a little bit from Solitude.

“Wait, what?! I went the wrong way the entire time… I thought I was like… halfway to Windhelm and I went to Solitude.” The exaggerated sigh made Weiss laugh a little. The girl seemed to notice and joined.

“Well… I am glad you did. If you didn’t… I would probably be dragon food by now… I am Weiss, by the way.”

“Oh, uh... I am Ruby. And… I guess you’re right… do you know how to ride a horse?” Ruby… what a pretty name...

“Not really, you?”

“No… But wait. Dragon Bridge is about an hour’s walk, right?”

“Yes… that would be correct.”

“There should live my dad and sister there… maybe they can help us.” At that, Weiss cringed.

“And your family… Nords?”

“Yeah… is that a problem?”

“Yes, actually. I am not very popular with them.”

“How come?”

“Are you blind?”

“I may have a very bright color of my eyes, but they work.”

“Then you can see me fine, right?”

“Yeah, you’re pretty. And? Are Nords jealous of your looks?”

“N-No! I am... a falmer.”

“Falmer? Don’t… think I know that… sorry.” Weiss sighed. Who was this dunce, really?

“Heard of Snow elves?”

“Yeah! Uh… long time ago… they were like… first inhabitants of Skyrim… or something… I think…”

“Yes. Most of us died out after the Nords killed everyone. Those that didn’t… turned into monsters. My family is the only pure Snow elf family… as far as I know. Most Nords believe that they won this land fairly and I don’t deserve to live here.” Weiss wasn’t sure what it was, maybe the lack of knowledge and thus a lack of bias, that made it so easy to talk to Ruby… It was...different… nice.

“That’s… terrible… I promise that I won’t let anyone hurt you like that though. I won’t leave your side for a minute… if you wanna come with me.”

“And what would you do if your family just started insulting me? They wouldn’t be the first.”

“Well… I have a few tricks up my sleeve… figuratively… I have nothing in my sleeves… so… will you come with me?” Intriguing question. Usually, the response would be no… however, Ruby was special. It seemed that she cared about Weiss, not to mention she can kill dragons, which is apparently an important skill to have right now. 

“All right… I believe you… don’t make me regret it.” Ruby smiled and put on her helmet again. Shame…

“Nice! So… this way?” Ruby pointed in a direction.

“Yes. Around the dragon corpse.”

* * *

“Look! Here’s the village.” Ruby grabbed Weiss’ hand and started running, towing Weiss behind her.

“Slow down, you dolt!” They made it to the village where a guard was (presumably) curiously watching them.

“What is it?” He asked them.

“I wanted to ask, does anyone by the name of Taiyang live here?”

  
“Who’s asking?”

“I am his daughter.”

“Ruby?” The guard lifted up his helm and looked at the girls in surprise.

“Dad?”

“What are you doing here? And… where is your mom?” He eagerly looked around with a smile.

“She… isn’t with us anymore…”

“Oh… I am sorry to hear that… and… who is your friend here?” Ruby immediately brightened up. 

“This is Weiss. A student in the College of Winterhold.”

“If I ever get there,” Weiss added, looking at the man. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. Let’s find Yang. I am sure she’ll be really happy to see you again.”

“Okay.” Even as Ruby happily skipped, she stayed true to her promise and never left Weiss’ side.

“Where are we going?”

“Local potion brewer.”

“What would she do there? From what I remember she never cared for magic and potions.”

“That’s still the same… she’s pretending to be learning about potions and thinks I don’t know she just has a big crush on the brewer.” Tai laughed. This was so alien to Weiss. Ruby searched for her father, she talked to him normally and he smiled. If Weiss’ father was eaten by a dragon… she would probably thank the beast for saving her some headaches.

As they stepped into the store and the little bell rang, a Khajiit woman and a Nord Weiss presumed to be Ruby’s sister, Yang came from a back room. Weiss could tell from their messy hair and Yang’s quite obvious blush that they weren’t doing potions.

“O-Oh, dad. Hi, need something? We were in the middle of making invisibility potions right now…”

“Really? I’d like to buy one, then.” Weiss said, just to poke into the quite obvious lie.

“Well… that one didn’t go well and Blake here is out of ingredients…”

“Oh, that’s ok. I got a ton of stuff. Just tell me what you need. I have just about everything.” Ruby joined in after a knowing look from Weiss.

“Eh… I need a... nirnroot… and-”

“We were banging,” the Khajiit said with a straight… straight?... face.

“Blake!” Yang whisper-yelled.

“What? It’s obvious they already knew. You’re a terrible liar.”

“I am a great liar…”

“You can’t even lie about that.”

“Anyway…” Yang started, obviously wanting to drop the subject. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, yeah, look who paid us a visit all the way from Cyrodiil,” Tai said and Ruby removed her helmet.

“RUBY!” Yang shouted and lifted the girl from the ground, shaking from side to side.

“Yang! Stop shaking me! I need my blood!” When Yang put Ruby down, she straightened her shirt and smiled.

"So… I am Ruby, Yang's sister… and you are?" Ruby looked at the Khajiit.

"Oh, sorry. Ruby, this is my…" She looked at the cat girl that gave her a quick nod. "girlfriend, Blake."

"Nice to meet you, Ruby."

"And who's this?" Yang looked next Ruby, this was getting a little uncomfortable for Weiss.

"Oh, this is my friend, Weiss."  _ Friend? _ Nobody ever called Weiss their friend. Ruby knows her barely an hour… weird girl.

"Nice pick, Ruby." Yang gave her sister a thumb up.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"We're not… Wasn't it you two we walked in on?" Ruby retaliated. While the sisters got in a little teasing argument, Weiss caught Blake staring at her.

"You're a falmer." She said, and everyone quieted down. That's when she felt a squeeze on her hand. It was Ruby… it wasn't a significantly big gesture, but it was reassuring in a way. Weiss knew that Ruby was dead serious about what she said earlier.

"I prefer a Snow elf." The tension could be smelled in the air. She saw everyone looking at each other.

"You're very-"

"Rare, I know. I hear that three times a day. Anything else?" Weiss tried to restrain herself. She kind of needed their help to get to the college… and she wouldn't come back to Solitude. She would rather go find the Companions so that they could finish what Ysgramor started. But… how could she? It was obvious, why did they always have to bring it up?!

"Wait… falmer? Like those blind monsters that live in those old ruins?" Yang asked no one in particular.

"That's what happens when someone massacres your race and you have no other choice than to make desperate decisions." She couldn't hold it anymore, the next one with a stupid comment gets an ice spike.

"But… you look nothing like those beasts?" Yang sounded confused. Weiss felt the cold on the tips of her fingers. Beasts…

"They aren't beasts," Weiss started. "They're betrayed, betrayed by the gods, betrayed by their savoirs, betrayed by the "peaceful" human settlers. It was your kind who drove them to what they are today!" Before she could do anything that she would regret, Ruby took both of her hands and hugged her. For the first time for as long as she could remember, someone was hugging her. For the first time in who knows how long Weiss couldn't hold her tears in. "It's not fair…" she whispered to Ruby's ear.

"I know."

"I think I am gonna go back to work… see you later." Tai practically ran away… he never was good with dealing with emotions.

"Watch your mouth." Ruby said Yang's way.

"I am sorry… I didn't know it was so… touchy subject." When Weiss lifted her eyes, she could see sincerity in Yang's face. It was just more infuriating. Why couldn't she be a terrible person so that Weiss could just kill her? What was happening with her? She broke down like a little girl in front of Ruby.

"Hey… it's okay. I am with you now." Such a simple, daring sentence did wonders to Weiss. For some reason, hearing it made Weiss feel so much better. Why though?

"I am… alright now."

"So… what about dinner? We have a lot to talk about… and I am hungry." Ruby proposed to her sister.

"Good idea, Rubes. Will you come too, Blake?"

"Sure."

"Oh… Well… I suppose it's best if I go then." Of course, that was to be expected. Ruby wanted to spend time with her family. Weiss shouldn't have gotten her hopes up.

"What are you talking about? We'll go together, I am just kinda tired from all the dragons… The last time I ate a normal dinner was in Cyrodiil." Oh, Ruby… wanted to be with Weiss… that's a first one.

"Dragons?!" Yang and Blake yelled at the same time.

"What were you eating then?"

"Mostly cheese… and sweet rolls. They're soo good. If I knew about them before, I would come to Skyrim a long time ago."

"That's not very healthy. You should take better care of your body. You wouldn't want to just get a heart attack in the middle of a fight, would you?"

"No… sorry… I just didn't have a lot of time."

"Hold up a second, you really said a dragon?"

"I told you we have a lot to talk about."

**Author's Note:**

> So... another one... If you didn't play Skyrim, I will try to make it as easy to understand as I can. As you could tell, Weiss is a rare species of elves, believed to die out a long time ago, Blake is litterally a cat person (pun intended), and Ruby has a soul of a dragon, she is, the Dragonborn... However, if you clicked on this there is a big chance you already know all of this. And so I say to all of you... Go on youtube and watch Senile Scribbles to understand about how this goes.


End file.
